Microbial strains, especially those used as starter cultures for the fermented food/beverage industry are highly selected and characterized for specific functionalities. Typically, these starter cultures are commercially sold as live organisms and often remain viable in the end product. Thus, it is possible to isolate, identify and characterize the starter culture strains by culturing the microorganisms present in the end products. In addition, it is then possible to utilize these starter culture strains in other products, including competitive products. It is difficult to monitor the use of such strains by others, including competitors. Indeed, there is a need in the art for methods to easily tag cultures in order to identity their source(s) and monitor their use in various products.